


you make my crazy little heart go boom

by cherryraindrops



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically 'i'll pretend to be your boyfriend to get you away from this creep' au, i needed to write something malum, there is some lashton but it's pretty minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryraindrops/pseuds/cherryraindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knows he should do something, rescue this guy from the obvious creep, but then again he really doesn’t want to start something with him. Michael knows his strengths, knows his weaknesses. He knows the odds of him getting his ass kicked and knows that just by looking at this guy they are incredibly high.</p>
<p>Michael’s never been smart though, so he sets down his drink and heads over there regardless.</p>
<p>or, Michael pretends to be Calum's boyfriend to get this guy away from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make my crazy little heart go boom

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Boom by Simple Plan
> 
> I wanted to write malum?? I don't write enough if I'm being honest. Enjoy!

This really wasn’t Michael’s scene. The introvert inside of him mostly craved the familiar feeling of his bedroom, where he could curl up underneath the covers of his bed and sleep the night away. A crowded club was quite possibly the last place he wanted to be at that exact moment, but of course, his best friends had to drag him here to celebrate something that Michael was quite honestly forgot.

The club is hot, the music is far too loud, and Michael swears he broke into a sweat the minute he stepped foot in the joint. Luke had insisted that this place was the best place to go to celebrate and party, but as Michael looks around it’s more like the best place to feel a terrible sense of claustrophobia and earn a headache.

He doesn’t want to be a party pooper though, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Luke and Ashton have already ordered a round of drinks, the two of them being awfully cuddly this evening and leaning into each other more than their usual friendliness. Michael knows that the two of them have always been more than friendly with each other, have been since the moment they met so many years before, but there’s something about tonight’s closeness that seems to make something go off in Michael’s head. He missed something, he definitely missed something.

“What are you staring at Mikey?” Ashton asks him, actually managing to pull his lovey dovey eyes away from Luke’s for a second. Michael releases a snort, reaching for his drink and taking another sip as Ashton blushed deeply. He didn’t even answer the question, but he knows Ashton has figured it out. “Oh, sorry buddy. You can’t blame us though, right? We finally got our shit together, wasn’t that what you wanted us to do?”

It suddenly dawns on Michael that that’s why they were gathered at this club tonight: Luke and Ashton had finally got together and wanted to celebrate with their best friend, who was sadly pathetic and single. It should have been obvious, but honestly his head has been swimming in the clouds all night. While he really is happy for his friends, he’s not sure if he could last an entire night with them trying to get into each other’s pants.

“Yeah,” Michael mumbles, playing with the straw in his drink. The rate he’s drinking it at he knows it’s going to be empty soon, he needs to slow it down. “I’m gonna leave you two along for the moment, maybe find a dance partner?” It’s stupid, he knows it. Luke and Ashton know he’s not the most confident guy around and hates dancing, but honestly he just wants an excuse to possibly sneak out and head home.

The two of them seem far too invested in each other to respond, and Michael doesn’t take it too harshly. Beginning of a relationship, all you see is each other and all. Michael’s experienced it before, so he knows they probably want their privacy anyway.

He heads towards the bar, debating if he should spend the rest of his night wallowing away in his pathetic, singleness and suck down Screwdriver’s until he finds the will to go home. It’s better than being alone at his apartment, he guesses, but maybe he’s only telling himself that to make himself feel better about being lonely.

Go back a few months and he was like Luke and Ashton: He was in love with an incredible boy, one who made the world seem bright and perfect. They would cuddle together in booths, kiss each other during movie nights in their living room, steal covers from each other during the night. It was perfect, he was happy. Too bad his significant other wasn’t.

Thanking the bartender for his refill, Michael decides to observe the people around him. There’s a woman a few seats down from him re applying her lipstick, fluffing her hair every few seconds as if the bounciness of her curls will deflate any second. A couple of loners like Michael and slurping down what appear to be a couple of Manhattan’s, while another couple are too busy attacking each other’s mouths to realize that they are in the open and in public.

That’s when Michael’s eyes land on quite possibly the most gorgeous guy his eyes have ever seen. He’s staring down at his near empty glass, swirling around the remaining liquid as another guy, one who looked quite muscular, openly flirted with him. The first boy, whose black curls were starting to make Michael’s heart flutter obnoxiously, offers a friendly smile every now and then, but overall looks incredibly uncomfortable. This seems to go unnoticed by the muscle guy, who just continues to flirt as if nothing is wrong.

Michael knows he should do something, rescue this guy from the obvious creep, but then again he really doesn’t want to start something with him. Michael knows his strengths, knows his weaknesses. He knows the odds of him getting his ass kicked and knows that just by looking at this guy they are incredibly high.

Michael’s never been smart though, so he sets down his drink and heads over there regardless.

He’s halfway there when he realizes he isn’t quite sure what he’s going to say. He could pretend to be a friend, a long lost relative that can’t believe that chance brought them together again, but he’s not quite sure how his improvisation skills are. Still, he only has seconds before he’s reached them, so he has to act quick.

The unintentional “Babe!” spills from his mouth before he can think about it. Fake boyfriend, guess Michael just decided what he was for himself.

The guy looks incredibly confused, eyebrows furrowed as Michael finally stands before them and touches the his arm gently, reassuringly. Michael can tell he’s unsure of what Michael’s intentions are exactly, but then again he’s not quite sure where to go from here.

“Thought you said you were single,” the muscle guy asks, arms crossed as he looks Michael up and down accusingly. “Besides, I don’t think this guy is your type. Wouldn’t you rather have someone with a bit more muscle, or color for that matter? Your boyfriend here looks like he hasn’t seen daylight in a while.” Wow, harsh.

The guy frowns, wrapping an arm around Michael’s waist and holding him closer. “I don’t appreciate you insulting my boyfriend, thank you very much. I also never told you what my relationship status was, you just assumed.” He still seems so uncomfortable, scared of what might happen because of his words.

Muscle man snorts, stepping forward and jabbing a finger into Michael’s chest. “How about you scatter and let me show your boyfriend a better time, yeah? Pretty sure you can’t dominate him the way I cou-”

Michael doesn’t know what made him do it, where the courage and strength came from, but suddenly his fist is flying forward and muscle man’s head is snapping to the side rather harshly. Michael’s fist hurts like hell, that’s one thing he’s damn sure of. He’s never punched a guy in his life, and he’s pretty sure he never wants to again if his hand feels likes this afterwards.

“Are you okay?” The guy asks him, taking Michael’s hand in his and observing his knuckles. “Fuck you must have his his eyebrow piercing, you are bleeding.”

While Michael appreciates the comfort from the gorgeous stranger, it doesn’t last long before muscle man is staring back at him with fury in his eyes, grabbing Michael by the front of his shirt and delivering his own punch to Michael’s face. The punch sends Michael flying backwards into the stranger’s arms, and he’s pretty sure he can taste blood in his mouth.

Before anything else could happen, there’s a rather large bouncer standing between them, hands on each other their chests. “No fighting here, got it?” He looks at the stranger that’s holding Michael up, seemingly demanding an explanation.

“Sorry,” the stranger says, helping Michael regain his balance. “My boyfriend was just defending my honor, it won’t happen again.”

The bouncer seems to understand this, grabbing muscle guy’s arm and leading him towards the exit of the club without further explanation. Michael reminds himself to thank the bouncer later for not kicking him out as well, knowing damn well he wasn’t ready to explain to Luke and Ashton how he managed to get himself kicked out of a club.

He brushes himself off, turning towards the stranger and offering a smile. “Sorry about that scene, I was hoping it wouldn’t have ended violent? It’s just, I saw how uncomfortable you were and wanted to get you out of it, but apparently that guy was pretty damn stubborn.” He offers a half smile, to ease the tension, but he isn’t sure if it worked.

The stranger chuckles softly, a smile so big his eyes are crinkling. He’s gorgeous, so, so gorgeous. “That’s alright, you meant well. I appreciate it.” He motions for the bartender, asking him for a bag of ice before turning back to Michael. “I’m Calum, and you have a pretty busted lip.”

It’s Michael’s turn to laugh now, as he reaches a hand up and touches the swollen lip gently. There’s a bit off blood there, but nothing too sickening. “I’m Michael, and you have pretty everything.”

He groans right after he says it, closing his eyes. Smooth Clifford, incredibly suave.

Calum’s blushing at his words, taking the bag of ice from the bartender and placing it gently on Michael’s busted lip. “Well I think you are quite beautiful too. How about I take you out of here and we head somewhere else, maybe somewhere you won’t end up getting punched in the face.” He laughs, and Michael feels his heart thump ever harder than it already was before.

“I make no promises,” he jokes, taking a chance and taking Calum’s hand in his. It fits perfectly, like puzzle pieces coming together. It brings a rush of joy to Michael’s system, and he loves the feeling. “Okay, I promise.”

(he gets a text from Luke the next morning, when he wakes up in Calum’s bed disoriented from sleep.

**From: Luke**

_You were our ride asshole)_

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons!


End file.
